As all manner of computer resources become networked to support collaborative work activities by parties that may be geographically distant from one another, network administrators are confronted with numerous and increasing security issues. “Hackers” and “hacking” have reached such levels that the terms are now well-known to the general public. “Hackers” are individuals who “hack into” networks to gain unauthorized access to networked computer resources. Those engaged in hacking have varied objectives—some seek access to confidential information for use in criminal activities while others are modern-day anarchists who seek to disrupt the activities of others merely for “the thrill of it”. In any case, hacking, if left unchallenged, can seriously interfere with networked-based collaborations.
A conventional response to network security is to issue passwords that control access to networked resources. There are well-known problems with passwords. Passwords may be implemented in such a simple-minded manner that it makes it easy for hackers to break the password using computer programs. Instances where individuals have used easily-guessed terms for passwords have significantly facilitated the hacking activities of unauthorized individuals. In addition, substantial resources must be dedicated to assigning, managing and changing passwords. Other more complex access control methods like biometrics similarly have significant resource and management requirements.
Thus, those skilled in the art seek methods, apparatus and computer program products that enhance network security while reducing resource and management requirements. In particular, those skilled in the art seek methods, apparatus and computer program products that capitalize on aspects of collaboration that may be used to simplify access control. For instance, collaborations may involve a limited group of individuals for a short period of time. Methods, apparatus and computer program products that implement network security based on these features of typical collaborations are of particular interest to those skilled in the art.